Amiga mía
by llSiRiArweNlllBlacKll
Summary: *SongFic* La relación de Sirius y Lily a través de esta canción de Los Prisioneros. ¡¡Reviews!! "Casi de luto.... leer pra creer"
1. Default Chapter

Amiga Mia  
  
Como otra piel como otro sabor  
  
como otros abrazos otro olor  
  
no habra otros latidos  
  
no habra otros orgasmos  
  
no habra otras promesas  
  
ni otro calor.  
  
Sirius tenia la mirada fija en los ojos verdes de ella, aunque ella no se la devolvía, podia saber que ella pensaba lo mismo que el. Aunque no le encontraba explicación su mejor amiga, mejor dicho la amiga que era algo mas que amiga lucia un precioso traje blanco.... tenia un ramo de rosas blancas entre las manos y miraba con atención a su mejor amigo, quien lucia una gran y feliz sonrisa en su rostro. Ese era el fin de todo lo que pudieron haber vivido, de todas las dulces palabras y promesas hechas entre susurros. El la amó aún sabiendo lo que sentía James por esa pelirroja de ojos hipnotizantes. No pudo evitarlo y no pudo evitar creer en las palabras de esa mujer que le encanto la mente y el corazón. No se dió cuenta de que ella lo engañaría ni si quiera se le pasó por la cabeza la quería ciegamente.   
  
Aprendiendo de nuevo  
  
despertando en mi cama   
  
no habra otra espalda  
  
la almohada sudada  
  
sea dentro de un taxi   
  
caminando en la calle  
  
o dejando que queme el sol.  
  
Y ahora que volvia a su casa, la casa que compartía con moony y hasta ayer con prongs, no podia evitar desmoronarse sobre sus recuerdos, el dolor lo invadía y ahora recién se daba cuenta de lo ingenuo que habia sido, en ese momento el peso de la verdad caía sobre sus hombros, no habia sido capaz de rechazar ser el padrino de James, después de todo el no tenía idea de nada. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo con la cara entre las manos negándose a aceptar el engaño del amor de su vida. Por que lo sabía no podría amar a otra mujer mas que a Lily. No había nadie como SU Lily. Sintió que alguien entraba a la pequeña vivienda.  
  
-¿Sirius?, ¿qué pasa padfoot? fuiste el primero en salir de la fiesta  
  
-Nada  
  
-¿Estás bien?- pregunto moony al ver a su amigo sollozando, se agachó a su lado. Sirius levantó la cara y ambos merodeadores se miraron a los ojos. Remus comprendió inmediatamente cual era el problema y sin decir nada abrazó a su hermano.  
  
Como puedo comer como puedo escribir  
  
como puedo sufrir escapar o mentir  
  
si lo unico cierto y lo unico claro  
  
era tu firme, salvaje y bendito amor  
  
Horas y dias eran los que lo distanciaban de ella, de su amor, de su cariño. No se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra, no podía guardarle rencor porque ella lo era todo. El le entregó todo, desde sus noches juntos sus alegría y sus penas su trabajo y su esfuerzo su esperanza y su apoyo incondicional. Cada latido de sus corazón era de la mujer a la que amaba.  
  
Al olor de tu sangre al sabor de tu cuello  
  
al dolor de tu llanto al calor de tu voz  
  
moriría mañana moriría en extasis  
  
moriría en el fondo del extasis  
  
Mientras estaba sentado junto al lago de hogwarts después de una reunión de la orden del fénix sintió una mano posarse en su hombro  
  
-Lily....  
  
-Sirius, mi amor....  
  
-¿por qué....?  
  
-Sirius quiero que sepas que yo te quiero, te quiero demasiado no dejo de pensar en lo que podriamos haber sido juntos y a veces me arrepiento de lo que he echo.....  
  
-en serio? verás que no te creo y aunque el cariño inmenso que te tuve durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos no ha disminuído en mi corazón, no podría volver a confiar en ti, y si así fuera eso equivaldría a traicionar a James y eso no lo voy a hacer..... nunca  
  
Ella se dirigió hacia el castillo sin ocultar su frustración al no haber logrado su acometido. Sirius sabía cuales eran sus intenciones pero no podía impedirlo, su corazón le gritaba en el pecho que debía seguirla; mientras su mente le dictaba lo contrario. Pero el amor es mas fuerte y sin siquiera pensarlo corrió hacia aquella joven que le habia robado y roto el corazón y ahora volvía a reconfortarlo. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo la vió entrar sigilosamente a un corredor y luego a un aula vacía. Ella lo esperaba casi en la entrada de ésta. Sirius de pie frente a ella la miro a los ojos, a esos ojos que lo atrapaban, quizas no debiera, no seria correcto pero cada fibra de su ser reclamaba contacto con ella, la esposa de su amigo. La esposa de su mejor amigo ya no le importó lo que aquello significaba y acercó sus labios a los ya conocidos de aquella mujer encantadora. Podía sentir sus manos acariciando su cuello y su pelo mientras el la abrazaba y estrechaba contra sí. Sumidos en una especie de arrebato no eran capaces de separar sus cuerpos, no se sentían dispuestos a dejar de sentir el roce del otro.  
  
Amiga mía  
  
yo sé que nunca vamos a dejar   
  
que este amor se nos vaya.  
  
Habría dado cualquier cosa por hacer eterno ese momento ya habían pasado algunos dias de lo ocurrido y se sentía feliz pero no podía dejar de sentir una gota de culpabilidad cada vez que veía a James. En especial hoy que había quedado de encontrarse con Lily. Iba a tocar el pomo de la puerta cuando una voz lo detuvo.  
  
-No te das cuenta de que no es correcto?  
  
-No importa si lo es o no -respondió molesto   
  
-El no se lo merece Sirius   
  
-Yo tampoco Remus -dijo dándose vuelta para mirar al licántropo  
  
Al oler la mañana una frase ingeniosa  
  
los minutos son oro como arena en la sabana  
  
y tomar esa taza y comer en la cama  
  
un café con helado que he mojado en tu espalda  
  
yo me pongo contento ya no nos levantamos  
  
y te aprieto a mi con toda mi alma   
  
Cuanto pasó, no podria deciroslo, ¿un mes? no podía evitarlo cada vez que tenían la oportunidad se juntaban era como una droga de la cual no podía alejarse. Ese dia ella no había aparecido. Al dia siguiente James los convidó a su casa a él, Remus y Peter. Habia dicho que quería decirles algo importante.  
  
-y entonces que es lo querias decirnos Prongs?  
  
-voy a ser papá  
  
Lily estaba parada detrás de Sirius y le susurró al oído  
  
-se acabó mi amor  
  
No pudo dejar de procesar lo que habia escuchado y se le vino el mundo encima  
  
-  
  
-  
  
moriría mañana moriría pegado  
  
completamente drogado  
  
Fueron demasiadas cosas juntas Remus viajó, nació su ahijado Harry mientras Voldemort buscaba a James, cuando Harry ya cumplía un año decidieron que él sería su guardián secreto y el resto de la historia ya la conocen. Sirius cambió los planes en ultimo momento y fué Peter el guardián de los Potter. Nunca se lo perdonaría. Cuando llegó ya era demasiado tarde. Su amigo y su esposa estaban muertos. Pudo ver como sus ojos verdes miraban fijamente horrorizados y su pelo se desparramaba en el piso como sangre saliendo de su cabeza. Fué a Azkaban y nunca..nunca pudo dejar de arrepentirse por lo que había hecho.  
  
Amiga mia  
  
yo se que nunca vamos a dejar  
  
que este amor se nos vaya  
  
Y en la fría celda rodeada por dementores no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. Ya no por su muerte sino por haberla amado.  
  
Note olvides lo que digo  
  
aun cuando escuches lo peor   
  
te estaré amando igual.......  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
holas! me dio un golpe de inspiración con esta canción de los prisioneros, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews. Ah!es 1 solo capi. y wuaaaaaaa no me gusta como quedo pero wenu es lo ke hay!  
  
saludos a mis keridisimas amigas protagonistas del otro fic "lo que todas deseamos alguna vez" (que esta super bueno vayan y lean) la javiera, coni, claudia, belen y camila!!!!!!  
  
chaus  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
° °~_|SiriArweN|_]|177|[_|BlacK|_~° °~® 


	2. aviso?

holas!!!!!!!!! este no es un capitulo pero wenu lo unico que quiero es que me digan si les interesaría que hiciera algun otro songfic y bueno obviamente con que cancion porque ando falta de imaginacion y bueno animarlos a que me dejen reviews y que tb lean mi fic "lo que todas deseamos alguna vez"!!!!!!! 


End file.
